1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to animal harnesses and more particularly to that class utilizing a leash as a unitary portion thereof.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with animal harnesses having diverse configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,601 issued on Sept. 16, 1924 to G. Huff teaches a pair of circular bands adapted to be fastened about the waist and neck of the animal, and interconnected by restraining elements running along the back of the animal and running along the chest of the animal, between the four legs thereof. A leash is affixed to the neck band or collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,383 issued on Dec. 31, 1935 to J. Gyulay discloses a dog harness comprising a waist encircling cinch-like band having a loop extending horizontally forward therefrom, used to engage the lowermost regions of the dog's neck. An inverted loop is affixed at the free ends thereof intermediate the length of the horizontal loop and is supported at the nape of the neck. A restraining element connects to the uppermost regions of the inverted loop and the uppermost regions of the waist encircling band, at which point a hasp is attached for use in connecting up to a removable leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034 issued on Mar. 21, 1967 to H. S. Dishart teaches a safety harness and collar for use by a domesticated animal, such as a dog, in being strapped into a motor vehicle in similar fashion to that of a human utilizing a seat belt. The apparatus comprises a waist encircling band and a neck encircling band coupled together with a restraining element designed to run along the back of the dog. The seat belt apparatus includes, in conventional fashion, a pair of flexible bands extending outwardly from the intersection of the seat and back rest portion of the motor vehicle. The free ends of the bands pass through a pair of enclosed rings, affixed to the uppermost part of the waist encircling cinch strap and to a pair of closed rings affixed at the sides of the neck encircling strap, and thence joined together utilizing a detachable linkage therefor.
All of the aforementioned Patents suffer the common deficiency of requiring an additive element, such as a leash or seat belt strap to be affixed thereto, so as to restrain the animal whilst applying restraining forces to the animal causing the four feet thereof to be lifted upwardly due to the location of the point utilized in connecting the leash or restraining strap.